Friends Come In All Shapes, Sizes, Species & Orien
by Jarak the Panthery kitty
Summary: While on business in Manhattan with the immortal former Scottish King, Macbeth, Staghart of the London Clan meets a rather "Unusual" person
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are owned by me. This is my first M/M story, my second Gargoyles story written, and the second story of any kind that I've posted on the Internet. Let it be known that I do not use, and will not condone the use of the degrading, and demeaning slurs used in this story. I never have, and never will, especially since I have quite a few friends who happen to be Gay. This story also contains the _actual _definition of what a Furry is, and also contains Furry bashing by Humans, as well as the misconceptions of Furries perceived by Humans. It stemmed from experiences that I had with my Parents, my family, and the people in the town that I live in.)

"Friends Come In All Shapes, Sizes, Species, And Orientations"

A Gargoyles Story by Jarak

New York City, New York, Borough of Brooklyn April 9, 1998 10:23 Pm EST

Even with the heavy rain, thunder, and lightning, from the outside of the two level house, yelling, and screaming could be heard followed by the sound of slamming of doors. Soon the front door opened, and out stepped a blue eyed young man wearing a form fitting full body open-faced spandex, and black velvet Panther suit complete with round cat ears sewn to the top of the attached hood, and a tail sewn to the back of the torso of the suit, right above his rear. On his feet were black tennis shoes with black laces. The yelling, and screaming could be heard more clearly now.

"I don't care what it's called, I'm not having that filth in my house, and he is _not_ wearing that silly costume! And he's certainly not going to any homo convention! How the hell did he get that outfit in the first place? More importantly, how did he discover that Satanist internet group?"

"Please, Jim, don't yell. The neighbors if not all of New York can hear you!" the young man's Mother replied.

"Let them hear, Betty! I don't give a shit!" Jim said.

The young man slammed the door, and stood on the front porch. From inside more yelling, and crying could be heard, followed by a strange eerie silence, and then the sound of stomping.

The door slowly opened again part way, and Betty peeked her head out, then stepped out onto the porch all of the way, closing the door behind her. She took the two steps it took to get to where he stood, and put a hand shoulder. He turned to face her.

"I don't agree with your lifestyle, or even claim that I understand it, but you're an adult, and are perfectly capable of making your own choice, even if you do still live under our roof. Not even your Father has the right to tell you otherwise."

"I agree, but as you said, it's your house, and as usual, with him, it's his way, or the highway." The young man said.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could go stay with Uncle Kurt, and Aunt Julie.

"I don't know how they'd react if you showed up wearing…" she gestured to what he had on. "…That."

"You have a point. Plus I have no money to get there."

Just then more stomping could be heard, and the door opened, revealing Jim, still looking quite angry. He said nothing, but gave his now former son a shove causing the young man to fall off of the porch, and onto the sidewalk.

"At least let me get an umbrella," the young man pleaded.

His Father just glared at him.

Worriedly, the panther suit clad human looked over at his Mother, and then to his Father.

"Dad…"

"Don't you _ever_ call me that! I _have_ no son!"

With that, Jim stormed inside.

"Goodbye…Betty," the young man said, calling his Mother by her first name for the first time ever in his whole entire life. Then he turned to leave, holding his tail in his five fingered paws to keep it from touching the dirty wet ground.


	2. Chapter 2

New York City, New York, Borough of Manhattan Same time

On the Parapets of Castle Wyvern, atop the Eyrie Building, the stone skin of the Manhattan clan began to crack, and shattered flying everywhere, including off the castle's edge to the street several stories below as the Gargoyles roared to life.

Broadway yawned, and headed inside to make breakfast for the clan, his Mate Angela following close behind.

"What a glorious rain this is." Hudson said. "It'll wash the dirt, and stink of this city into the gutter where they belong."

Goliath simply nodded, and went to the castle's library, where he would be meeting Elisa before she went to work. Hudson, and Bronx made their way to the TV room, since tonight was their night to guard the castle. Brooklyn looked over at Lexington, and smiled.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm going to See Delilah." Lex told him.

"Sounds good. Want me to go with in case there's 'trouble'?" the clan's second asked, doing the air quotes on the last word, causing Lexington to laugh, and shake his head.

"No I'll be alright. Thanks anyway."

"Well," Brooklyn stated, "If you need any of the clan or Elisa, and Matt, we're just a call on the two way radio away.

"Okay." Lex said, and spread his wings, catching an updraft, and gliding away.

Brooklyn watched the smaller Gargoyle leave

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he called after his departing rookery brother, then turned, and went inside for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

LaGuardia International Airport roughly about the same time 

The rather large cargo plane from Mac Duff Industries came in for a landing, and the flight crew was just finishing its post flight checks, and making sure everything was shut down for refueling for the return trip to London. The rear cargo door slowly lowered, and Macbeth walked down the ramp accompanied by Staghart of the London Clan.

"Ah, rain. Hopefully it will wash the filth of The Quarrymen back into the sewer they came from." Macbeth said.

"And if it doesn't?" Staghart asked.

The London Gargoyle had heard of the Quarrymen, and the evil things they did to anyone, or anything that they deemed to not be Human, including other Humans, but all the same, Staghart was just as hopeful as Macbeth.

"Then, Laddie," Macbeth replied. "We're in for a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

New York City, New York, Borough of Brooklyn April 9 1998 10:47 Pm EST

The rain was really coming down hard now, and the Panther suit clad human shivered against the cold as he walked through an alleyway with rain streaming down his face. Just then a single voice could be heard, followed by the sinister laughter of its companion.

"What have we here?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, Raimi. Looks like someone forgot that Halloween was six months ago." The Companion said, laughing at the rain soaked Human in the Panther suit.

"What the hell are you supposed to be anyway? The thug called Raimi said, getting in front of the young man, and putting a hand up to keep the Panther suit clad human from going anywhere. In doing so, he made physical contact with the material of the suit. "What…what the hell is that, velvet?"

Raimi reached out, and touched the soft black material again, as did his companion.

"A faggot in a Velvet catsuit pretending he's Catwoman! That's a laugh!" the second thug said.

Raimi laughed at this, and gave the young man a shove, knocking him backwards into the other thug.

"Hold 'im, Sam! I'm gonna teach this homo what happens when he comes onto our turf!"

With that, Raimi produced a switchblade, and extended the blade, maliciously stepping toward the young man in the Panther suit.


	5. Chapter 5

New York City, New York, Borough of Brooklyn April 9, 1998 10:53 Pm EST

Staghart had said his Goodbyes to Macbeth, and declining the former Scottish King's offers for a ride, due to the London Gargoyle having to deal with time zone changes, as well as jetlag, climbed the tower at the airport to get a good air current, and then glided off in search of the Manhattan clan. When he was flying over Brooklyn he saw two thugs holding someone at knifepoint.

"Hmm. Could that be one of the Mutates that Lexington told me about whilst he was in London with Hudson, and Macbeth?" he wondered aloud. "I'd better save him, so I can find out."

Gliding down, the London Gargoyle, grabbed the knife out of Raimi's raised hand just as he was about to bring it down on the person he was attacking, who turned out was a Human in a costume.

"It's a Damn Gargoyle Get 'im!" Sam shouted, pulling a gun, and raising it to fire.

The Panther suit clad Human took that opportunity to strike, kicking Sam in the groin, knocking the gun away, and tackling Raimi to the ground. Then he foolishly turned away giving Raimi the chance to hit him from behind.

"Not so tough now, are ya, queer?" Raimi said as the Human in the Panther suit slumped to the ground.

"That's no way to talk to someone. Especially someone who's a Human just like you are." Staghart said lifting Raimi up by the back of his jacket, and giving him a few shakes before tossing him into the nearby open dumpster where the gargoyle had already put Sam. Staghart closed the lid, and clipped the padlock on the side into the locked position. Just then, Sirens could be heard approaching. Obviously someone nearby had heard the sounds of a fight, and called the police.

"Talk about taking out the trash." The British gargoyle quipped turning to face the Panther suit clad human, who was bracing himself against the wall of one of the two buildings that comprised the alley as he slowly tried to stand.

"Are you alright?" Staghart asked, making his way over to the Panther suit clad Human, and helping him up.

The Human blinked, and took a few steps back upon seeing his rescuer, looking at the Gargoyle with a mix of fear, and awe.

"I'll *Cough* be fi…." Suddenly, the young man started coughing uncontrollably, and collapsed again.

"You're not alright at all." Staghart said. "Grab on to me, and I'll take you home."

The human grabbed onto Staghart's neck, while the British gargoyle used his talons to climb the wall. When they were high enough, Staghart spread his wings, and the pair glided away.

"I..can't..go..home." the Panther suit clad human said between coughing fits.

"Oh? And why not?" the British Gargoyle asked.

"They kicked me out."

"Why would they do that?" Staghart asked.

"One guess."

"It wasn't your outfit was it?"

The Human nodded sadly.

"We'll find you a place to stay." The Brit said.


	6. Chapter 6

The Labyrinth April 9, 1998 10:57 Pm EST 

Lexington had found the right tunnel with the marking of a cat's paw on the surface, that showed where one of the many surface entrances to the Labyrinth was, and climbed down into the tunnels that ran beneath Manhattan's busy streets. He made his way through the tunnels to the cast iron doors, where Burbank, and Malibu were standing guard. As soon as they saw him, they stood at attention, and saluted. The Olive Gargoyle just shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"What _have_ Maggie, and Talon been teaching you?" He muttered, as the clones opened the doors to allow him access.


	7. Chapter 7

The Skies over Manhattan April 9, 1998 11:17 Pm EST

By the time Staghart found a place to get out of the rain it was in the warehouse district, and the human in the Panther suit was fast asleep.

"Poor thing." Staghart said laying his companion on the floor of the warehouse's office, and trying help the sleeping Human out of his wet costume.

The Gargoyle eventually found twin zippers by rolling the human over onto his stomach. He unzipped the torso, and the hood, then untied, and removed the other's shoes, carefully took the Human out of the Panther suit, and hung it up to dry. Eventually, the jetlag finally caught up to the London Gargoyle, so once his new friend was out of costume, Staghart covered the Human with a nearby blanket that had been left by the last person to use the office, and crawled under the covers with the naked Human, snuggling up to him, and wrapping his wings around them both for warmth, then closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A warehouse in the borough of Manhattan April 10, 1998 4:19Am EST 

The Human woke a few short hours later, and was confused by his strange surroundings.

"What the hell?" he muttered, and rolled over to see Staghart laying there, smiling at him. The Human yelped in shock, and surprise.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead." The Brit said.

"What happened?" the Human asked.

"Those two toughs were trying to hurt you, so I glided down, and saved you."

The Human looked himself over to make sure he hadn't been shot, or stabbed, and noticed that he wasn't in his costume.

"Why am I naked?" the Human asked.

"After I saved you, you started coughing, so I brought you here to get you out of the rain, so that you wouldn't catch a worse cold than the one you seemed to be getting, and I took you out of your outfit, so it could dry." Staghart said. "I must say that you certainly sound better than you did."

"Thanks for saving me." The Human said getting up, and making his way over to where his now completely dry costume was.

"It's what we Gargoyles do, we protect Humans…and kitties."

The Human made sure his suit was fully dry and put it back on again, pulling up the hood, and tucking all of his dark brown hair into it. Then padded back over to the Gargoyle.

"If we're going to be honest with each other, then, uh…what's your name?"

"Staghart." The Gargoyle replied. "My Friends call me Amp."

"Staghart." The human repeated. "Well, Staghart since we're being honest with each other, I'll tell you exactly why I was kicked out of my house. It was because of my costume, and because I'm what's called a Furry. Do you know what that is?"

"I've heard a little about them, but not much. So what's your Furry name?" the London Gargoyle asked. "Or would you rather I call you by your Human name. Perhaps I should just call you 'Kitten'."

The Human chuckled a bit, but shuddered at the thought of being called by his Human name, which he hated, so he decided not to tell Staghart what it was.

My Furry name is 'Panthery Kitty', or 'PK' for short, but I don't mind at all if you call me 'kitten'."

"Which would you prefer?"

"Either one." PK said turning his back to Staghart.

"Alright," Staghart said, and smiled at PK, then did up the zip on the torso of the suit, and the zip on the hood of the suit.

"There you go," the gargoyle said, patting the Human on the left shoulder.

"How do I look?"

PK did a full turn showing off his suit, which hugged, and showed off every inch of his body.

"Adorable," Staghart replied, pulling PK into a loving hug.

"Thanks, Amp." PK said, blushing.

"You're quite welcome, kitten."

"So, Amp, tell me about yourself. I want to know more about you.

"Let's see. I'm a Gargoyle from the London Clan, and was hatched in 1958. I also have a thing for cute guys such as yourself."

"Really?" PK asked.

Staghart nodded.

"So you're Gay then? Or are you Bisexual?"

"I'm Gay. I hope that won't scare you away." Staghart said.

"Not at all."

The Gargoyle smiled.

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I?" PK replied. I'm Actually Bisexual myse-"

Suddenly, a noise could be heard from out in the storage, and loading area of the warehouse followed by voices. Staghart cautiously made his way to the door of the office, and opened it part way. The Gargoyle looked out at the storage, and loading area of the warehouse, and saw that they were no longer alone.

"Bloody Hell!" he muttered.

Quickly he turned to look over at PK.

"What is it, Amp?" the Panther suit clad human asked.

"Those two toughs who tried to hurt you, and they've got their whole crew with them."

"Damn." PK said. "We need to find another way out of here then."

"Indeed," Staghart replied. "And we need to find it now."

Staghart took the chair that PK's Suit had been drying on, and began smashing out the glass in the window that looks out to the outside. Soon there was no glass in the window at all. PK wrapped his arms around Staghart's neck, and Staghart dug his claws into the side of the building, climbing outside, and to the roof, where he put his arms around PK to support the velvet catsuit clad human's weight. Just then Sam, and Raimi, and several of their friends barged into the office, having heard the sound of breaking glass, and being told by their boss to check it out. All they saw was a gargoyle, and what appeared to be a Human in a black catsuit gliding away. Nonetheless, they took a few shots with their guns, but only ended up shooting blindly.


	9. Chapter 9

The Skies over Manhattan New York April 10, 1998 4:23 Am EST

"Wow. Those guys looked pissed. PK said.

"Yes, they did." Staghart said.

"So what now?" PK asked

"Well it will be dawn soon, so we should find a place to stay."

"Where?" The Human asked.

"Not to worry, I have friends who can help us," Staghart told his Human companion.

It was then that he spotted a certain familiar shape a ways away, and repositioned his wings to go into that direction. After a few minutes the pair got within range of the shape, which appeared to be a small olive colored Gargoyle.

"Lexington! Hullo!" Staghart called.

The olive Gargoyle turned his head, and smiled.

"Amp!" the smaller gargoyle replied, and caught an updraft to glide over to the London Gargoyle. "What brings you here to New York?"

"Here on business with Macbeth." Staghart replied.

"Who's this?" Lexington asked.

"This is PK." Staghart said. "He was kicked out by his parents, and almost got into a row with some local toughs, but I saved him."

"Hi," PK said.

"Nice to meet you." Lexington said.

"So listen, it's almost dawn, and I need a place to spend the day. Would your clan's leader be opposed to my roosting with you, and your clan?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be. Follow me, and I'll take you to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Castle Wyvern atop the Eyrie Building, Manhattan April 10, 1998 4:28 Am

It took about five minutes for them to get back to the castle, and upon landing, the rest of the clan emerged from inside followed by the Xanatos Family, Owen, and Elisa. Staghart quickly went about introducing himself to the other members of the clan, whom he hadn't met in London, as well as to the Xanatoses, Owen, and Elisa.

"Who's yer Friend?" Hudson asked.

"This is PK, a local Furry." Staghart replied. We met when I'd saved him from some thugs."

PK waved shyly to everyone, and stood silently.

"I've heard about them," Lexington piped up, getting all excited about something he knew about from what he'd read on the internet. "They share an interest in Humanized animals, and have conventions all year round all over the world."

PK nodded, and the clan took their places on the parapets. Just as Staghart was about to join them, PK grabbed Staghart's arm, and pulled him close, then he kissed Staghart fully on the lips. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Staghart broke the kiss, surprised that his new friend had just done that.

"I love you, Amp" PK said, and nuzzled Staghart.

I love you too." Staghart replied, as PK tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired, kitten?" Staghart asked.

PK nodded slightly. Staghart smiled at PK, and nuzzled him, then gave him a gentle pat on his black Crushed Velvet backside. The Human smiled back, and gave Staghart a quick cuddle then made his way over to where the Xanatos Family, and Elisa, and Owen were standing.

Turning back to look over at the Gargoyles, PK suddenly gasped as in that very moment, they turned to stone with the rising of the sun.


End file.
